Koob73
Koob73 is a lets play and Vlogging YouTuber. Posting whenever he feels like it he began his channel with an ALS Ice Bucket Challenge video. He later joined The Connex Initiative to further gain his success. He is also the brother of Chuck Connex in real life and in character. His gaming style includes playing PS3 games such as Call Of Duty Zombies, NBA2K14, Sniper Elite, and Geometry Dash. Although he doesn't want to be YouTube Famous he ditched the idea and went for it. He sometimes Vlogs too as he is also rumored to make a new channel inspired by Dude Perfect. Character History In January 2016, He encountered the villainous Neko Fan-Girl, who wanted to steal the Kodec from Chuck Connex. Little did she know that the device was in another timeline/ universe. She didnt hesitate and shot Chuck in the rib area. Chuck didnt bleed out and as it turned out, he was bullet proof as well. Koob73 came in the scene and helped Chuck get rid of Neko Fan-Girl by kicking her down the stairs. Neko escaped by teleproting to a different location using her magic abilities. The next day, Chuck and Koob were alerted by the sercurity system that the villain had returned along side a henchman. Chuck, Koob, Neko and her henchman duked it out and proceeded to fight over the Kodec. Neko and the henchman retreated again and another victory for the Connex Initiative was served. Chuck was now focused on trying to get help from his team in case of more attacks from other super villains. Koob was on board and the rest were out doing other adventures. Chuck was in space and Koob at the time was unaware of Chuck's mission which led to him looking for Chuck deep beyond his backyard. During his search for Chuck while also suriviving the outisde world, a loud roar appeared from the distance. Koob ran for shelter and decided to fight what ever creature that was. Making a bow an arrow from scratch, he ran outside with his weapon and began his hunt. Many minutes later, Koob shot a beaver (mistaken for an otter for awhile) that he took for food. The beaver faked his death and began attack Koob by suprise. More minutes later, Koob is now in the garage looking for more protection against any wildlife he runs into. The beaver named Beevus begins to talk and insult Koob and they begin to argue until the sound of the monster showed up once more. Koob ran out to check the area. He came across an AK-47 sitting on Koob's trampoline. Coming back inside, Beevus explains how the monster ate his parents and why he wanted to hide inside Koob's house. The two knew they had the protect each other so they went back outside to finish what they started. The ditch was a good place to start since it was empty and domained. Koob took his AK and searched for the monster. Turning back to give the clear signal to Beevus, he turned around and saw the mysterious monster. It was a Tyrannosaurus Rex the whole time. Koob began to fire at the dinosaur but nothing happened. He called in an air strike predator missle which led to the dimise of the creature. Category:Contributors Category:Gamers Category:Vloggers